


Santa and His Elf

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Lorraining Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Elf, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Prompts for #lorrainingchristmas on IG and Tumblr, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Little 300 word Drabble for my art/fic challenge for the month of December! The prompts are Elf and Ugly Sweater.Follow my IG and Tumblr for more @lorrainingart
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Lorraining Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Santa and His Elf

Nathalie groaned at the ensemble Gabriel had arranged for her on the guest bed. “You can’t be serious, sir.”

“Don’t you like it?” Gabriel pouted. 

The sweater Gabriel had “lovingly poured his soul into” was bright red and green with white embroidered text that read: “Santa’s Assistant”.

“It’s not… really my style, sir. I’m not big on the “ugly sweater” scene.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Are you saying my designer sweater is ugly?! How rude, Mlle. Sancoeur. I’m hurt.”

Nathalie sighed. “You really want me to wear it, sir?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. But no pictures. And I’m burning it as soon as the day is out.”

Gabriel nodded sharply, turning on his heel and closing the door.

Nathalie glared at the most likely itchy sweater, removing her suit jacket and laying it on a nearby chair. She pulled her turtleneck off, huffing when her bun came out and spilled hair into her eyes. She removed several pins, allowing her hair to freely fall down her back, and pulled the ugly sweater over her head. She chose not to replace her bun and straightened the clothes on the bed to grab later. 

As she opened the door, Gabriel dropped a hat into her arms. “Look isn’t complete without an elf hat.”

The elf hat was solid green. Nathalie bit the inside of her cheek, slowly pulling it over her ears. 

“Happy, sir?”

Gabriel chuckled, amused. “Quite.”

“Father!”

Adrien rushed down the hallway towards them, a large red bundle in his arms. “Father, I grabbed the Santa sweater for you!”

Gabriel frowned. “I never asked you to—“

“Every elf needs a Santa, Father,” Adrien said plainly. “You’re Nathalie’s boss, aren’t you?”

Nathalie snickered, muffling her laugh behind her hands. She began to snort as Adrien unfurled the matching sweater and beard.

Gabriel, annoyed, whisked the sweater out of his son’s hands and locked the guest room door once he was inside. After a few moments, he grumbled, “I look ridiculous.”

Adrien laughed. “It’s okay, Father, we all do!”

Gabriel opened the door, beard in hand. “I will wear the sweater and hat. Beard is a no.”

“You look wonderful, sir.”

“Let’s get back to work, now.”

Waving Adrien back to his room to study, Nathalie followed Gabriel into their office.


End file.
